ELLA NUNCA BAILA
by b.a.grisescritor
Summary: UNA JOVEN TIMIDA Y POCO A AFECTA A LA VIDA NOCTURNA DECIDE ACOMPAÑAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS DE TRABAJO A UNA DISCO DE MODA Y ALLI CONOCE A UN ENIGMATICO SUJETO. ESTA LIGADO A SU PASADO? QUE OCULTA?


"**Ella nunca baila"**

No es que fuera poco atractiva o descuidada o poco divertida simplemente no le agradaban la noche. Si para contemplar la luna y el cielo todo en un campo abierto el plena naturaleza o perseguir el brillo de las estrellas desde la ventana de su apartamento. El manto de la noche la asfixiaba. Tal vez fuera de niña …su madre. Madre soltera ante un esposo que solo le dejó deudas, apellido y una hija, y que se marchara…su madre era enfermera. Solía tomar el turno de la noche y dejarla al cuidado de quien se ofreciera encargarse de esta niña sería algo, curiosa pero siempre obediente. La noche era soledad. ..Con quien hablar en las calles? Que tiendas visitarlas? Podrías sentarte en un parque a dormir al sol o ver jugar niños? No le agradaban las criaturas de la noche ni las humanas ni los animales. Recalcó esa palabra como si solo hubiera dos clasificaciones sin olvidar los demás lo más terrible…criaturas sobrenaturales. .fantasmas. De niña había incorporado esos cuentos y asociado sólo a la noche cuando alguna vecina se los leía . Lo cierto era que a veces por veinte minutos o más en la noche ella quedaba sola. ..aquella vecina debía cubrir un turno temprano y su madre aún no llegaba del hospital .La creían dormida, con las luces encendidas y las ventas tantas trabadas. Ella fin guardar dormir apenas oía el taconeo discreto de su madre y la llave girar en la cerradura. Aunque solía abrir la ventana para ver a esa vecina cuando marcharse apresurada por la calle. Luego volvía a su cama . Canturreaba o dibujaba o simplemente hacia sombras con sus manos en las paredes. aferrada a su muñeco de felpa. Ciertamente el vecindario era seguro sólo dos vecino por piso tres pisos y una amplia terraza. Más allá edificio altos y sombras. No había sido una alumna ejemplar pero su madre habla estado orgullosa. Debía estarlo ya que era tan caritativa como ella y tan responsable. Ahora tenía su propio apartamento en las afueras. socorría a sujetos con heridas inconfesables como hacía su madre ni pasaba un día sín dormir como ella prestando gratis sus servicios pero. ..estaba orgullosa de su esfuerzo . De aquel empleo administrativo en la corporación aunque fuera una más e ignoraran sus méritos. El resto de sus compañeros de trabajo eran más no menos predecibles veinteañeras que pesaban menos que un perro callejero, de uñas trabajadas y o estabas arqueadas. O mujeres maduras de exagerados modales a la pesca de diversión fácil claro había una tercera opción un superar a ella pseudo jefe cuyo mérito laboral era simplemente ser el eterno pretendiente del sobrino del gerente .Todo se reunian en el comedor reían la tenían por nerd. La invitaron esa noche insistiendo por costumbre para que los acompañará a una disco daban por descontado que ella no pasaría el ingreso. Ella dudó no le agradaba bailar. Menos ir agregando sitios como esos. La miraron como a un monstruo. .Eso justamente. Se rieron luego : temía a los sujetos ligeros? Al alcohol? A las sustancias? "sería mejor que no fueran ..." sonó a amenaza. Los rostros se clavaron en ella como si fuera una especie de predicador a apocalíptica hasta que cedió... iría.

Ellos se distribuirán en sendos autos tal vez cada uno regresara sólo por su propio medio o en limusina. Ella dejó su cabello suelto, buscó un vestido sin insinuaciones que marcará su figura. Si se maquilló y calzó tacos altos ellas la envidiarían. Nada mal un poco se halago. Hasta su jefe silbo de admiración. Ellas, el resto estaban orgullosas de que fuera "una mas " . Dentro se dispersaron ella solo fue a la barra pidió un cóctel de moda que no terminaría de beber. Estaba alerta. Sintió un escalofrío

"_**Todos ellos….podía distinguir los. Nadie lo ve? Nadie lo siente?**__ ".._

Ella si…y sus recuerdos de niña volvieron. Un joven si… un joven y su pecho cubierto de sangre... lo había visto a hurtadillas. ..Y lo peor esos labios carnosos y masculinos. ..Se abrieron habían dado paso a unos colmillos si…unos ojos brillantes y grises como los que la observaban al otro lado de la barra. Todo era bullicio. Sus compañeras de trabajo más su jefe estaba eufóricos en el medio de la pista bailaban insinuante mente y dejaban que un puñado de jóvenes atractivos musitaran algo a sus oídos.

"_**Todos ellos ..Ese puñado de jóvenes son vampiros…lo se…ellos bailan. Atrapan a sus presas aquí. Se los advertí allá ellas y este idiota monigote que es mi jefe!"**_

La muchacha pensó en ir al tocador. Sudaba, estaba abrumada y casi sorda; no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Al menos nadie le había propuesto bailar. Alzó los ojos por fin y lo vio…

Era probablemente el sujeto más guapo e aquel sitio. Con su traje gris la corbata haciendo juego de nudo algo flojo, un rostro viril con dejo de barba, hoy eliminar marcado en el mentón y el cabello castaño húmedo. Fornido, claro…sus hombros se veían más anchos que aquella noche.

_Aquella noche cuando era una niña y…_

Sonrió tal vez. Solo ella vio un par de conos blancos abriéndose paso entre sus labios. ..Dos colmillos. Miro su propia copa. Y ella decidió ir por el oscuro corredor Hasta el tocador. Las otras muchachas comentaron que había huido. Su jefe lo desdeñó era una mojigata con o sin ella se marcharían a ese penthouse al que los invitaron. Una de las muchachas se lo comunica a la salida del tocador ella sintió los acompañaría. Dio una mirada a la barra y su compañera de trabajo media ebria rio: ah pensaba en conquistar a aquel sujeto! Buena elección! Ellos tenían una limusina. La muchacha dejo que le presentarán al alegre grupo. Se veían tan educados! El hombre de la barra tenía modales impecables si mencionó su nombren la muchacha no lo recordó... Respiro el aire nocturno y se subió a la limusina. No bebió más. No oyó ni las bromas y menos fingió ver al resto acariciarse y besarse. Frente a ella el hombre miraba por la ventanilla y a veces a ella de reojo, sólo le preguntó si tenia frío. Ella negó. El champán corrió. Llegaron al hotel fueron ruidosos el conserje debía estar acostumbrado. Todos en el mismo elevador ella prefirió pegar su espalda al espejo del fondo del elevador el hombre tal vez quiso rosario si mano pero solo sobrio como si se avergonzar a de sus amigos "parecen colegiales disculpa "

El penthouse tenía un estilo sobrio la muchacha reparó sólo en aquel gran reloj de pared y su implacable péndulo. La ropa de sus compañeros de trabajo quedó regada por aquella sala. En medio de risas los perdió dentro de los cuartos. Porque permanecía allí? Porque no regresaba a su casa? Ah!Si. ..El hombre se quitó el saco de su traje. Le dijo que se sirviera del mini bar lo que quisiera. Fue a uno de los cuartos y ella se sentó en el sofá, rígida y con el corazón palpitante. Las risas y los jadeos comenzaron.

"_**Luego gritaran lo se… pedirán ayuda…"**_

La puerta se abrió y el hombre salió solo ...paso los dedos por sus labios. Ella prefirió no ver más. Pero se sintió aliviada de que estuviese allí. Su propia expresión cambió y se relajó.

El se ajustó su camisa blanca impecable y fue hacia el bar pequeño tomando una botella de cristal para servirse en una copa igualmente labrada un poco de elixir rojo. Licor dijo.

-Ya no tengo tanto apetito como antes…

Se secó la comisura de esos labios carnosos bajo la sombra de un bigote de moda. Ella permanecía en el sofá rígida con ambos pies en la alfombra como si no quisiera mirarlo. Su corazón seguía palpitando con fuerza.

-… debe de ser a lo largo de los siglos. .tal vez me vuelvo viejo y me transforme en lo que era. ..Poco apetito de…

"sangre " ella lo completó en un susurro y el agradeció levantado la copa. Los ruidos habían cesado en los cuartos. Y súbitamente ella se inquietó.

-Estarán bien verdad?

-esas muchachas y ese monigote? Claro! Ahora solo hacemos un par de marcas No mordiscos parecerá que se inyectaron algo en medio de una loca noche. Solo estarán un poco débiles. ..No recordarán nada. No serán uno de nosotros.

Ella pareció efecto darse. No temía oír ello. Él asintió con un gesto.

-Que bueno tampoco te molestarán más. Les pedías que no fuera a aquel sitio. Da igual hubiera sido otra disco. ..Es mas difícil abordar a alguien -omitió decir víctima -en un restaurante . La noche se acorta. Igual que esa noche. ..Como sea en medio de tantas brujas y maldiciones que he visto estos tiempos me agradan. Luces bien.

-Ya no los he traído aquí. ..

-…para verme?

El hizo un mohín infantil.

-Lo siento ..

-No lo sientas. Me has recordado un gesto de tu madre

Recuerdos ella los tenía una noche de niña con su pijama y su gestión de interrogación. Su madre traía a alguien a la casa a un herido…a un hombre era la primera vez. ..Todo estaba bien lo debía expiarle nada eso decía su madre

"_aléjese es usted muy buena señora pero alguien me descubrió no era un cuchillo lo que tenia clavado en mi pecho cuando me descubrió en aquel callejón. ..Era un trozo de madera entiende? Tendré colmillos y sed de sangre…me oye acaso? Hace siglos…las brujas existen. Yo era rico. ..Un rico noble desprecie a alguien, lo usé lo explote. …me converti a esto decía que era inhumano. Ahora lo soy ahora. Aprendí pero se que es tarde y…"_

Para su madre este joven sólo debía incoherencias. Le había quitado la camisa rasgada y roja ya había descubierto un pecho velludo y ancho manchado de sangre. Ella estaba de pie, espiando. ..con los pies descalzos sin entender…cuanta sangre! Y como costaría limpiarla de ese piso de madera. Pero ni idea sólo grito. Rogó que no lo llevara a un hospital. Que había dinero en los bolsillos de su pantalón que lo tomara. ..Pero su madre aún de uniforme y con el rubio cabello en alto se preocupaba sólo de inyectarle. Se veía tan cansada. Era una mujer mayor. La había tenido luego de cumplir cuarenta años y de batallar una década con un esposo bueno para nada.

Su madre y un hombre. ..Era la primera vez que veía la preocupación de su madre hacia un muchacho .Que decía a veces? Adictos…ebrios y se los describía para que ella supera defenderse pero este joven robusto de cabello castaño algo risado e increíbles ojos grises no parecía serlo. Imagen príncipe. .claro un noble. ..Eso dijo no? Ella había leído. .Los príncipes era ricos …nobles

El perro de la vecina aulló. Era extraño jamás podrá hacia esa noche lo hizo. …su madre dejó dormir al extraño en su cama. Ella regresó a la suya y fingió despertarse cuando Está fue a besarle la frente. "alguien necesitó mi ayuda esta malherido. Pasará un día aquí no temas. Mi niña linda y buena "

Y se alejó para preparar su cama en el sofá. Y la oyó. .pensó que murmuraba pero rezaba. .Si eso. La vecina había rezado junto a ella varias noches pero ahora su madre lo hacía con fervor. Al día siguiente no había escuela pero si trabajo. Ella despertó y los oyó hablar .

"-_debo irme tal vez esten en peligro _ _si me sigue. .pobre tonto espera matarme así! Ni yo puedo hacerlo simplemente acepto el castigo No tema me siento fuerte le agradeceré toda la eternidad "_

Su madre sólo le pidió que se cuidara que solo había cumplido con su vocación su trabajo. Debía quedarse allí

El río con que en vez de temor sentía curiosidad por el. Sí. debió admitirlo. El dio o que se veía como su madre había siglos que no sentía cariño materno. Luego se disculpó diciembre di que su madre era bonita y agradable. Tal vez no tan agradable dijo o ella quizás lo que le interesa hectáreas lo hiciera vomitar. El acepto aquello tal vez le dijo su nombre. Su madre la hizo desayunar en la cocina. Hoy su vecina cuidaría a una amiga así es que estaría sola intentaría llegar a la hora del almuerzo. No debía de preocuparse por el enfermo.

-Pero tu te preocupaste!

El se lo recordó apurando su copa y ella sonrió por fin

-Me despertaste con caldo. Estaba caliente. Sabias como cocinar a pesar de que llegabas ni a la mesada! Debiste de asustarte al ver mi rostro .

-Estaba muy pálido.

-Sigues sin tutearme al igual que ese día. No probaba caldo en mucho tiempo intente tragar porque era difícil explicarte quien era. Te aseguras te de que el vendaje estuviera en su sitio aunque no existía herida ya. Me recordabas a mi hermanita. Una peste término con su vida todo el oro y los sirvientes o los castillos no pueden contra la muerte.

-Por ello asesina ahora?

Hasta ella temió el decir aquello, él dejó a un lado la copa en una mesita y ella se puso de pie para sentarse a sus pies y ver su rostro.

-Lo siento todo. Se que no lo hace conscientemente. .

-Tu madre luego nos ayudó con el tema de …ya sabes el líquido. .. insistía en saber si estábamos be lego fuiste a la universidad. Ella murió. ..perdí tu rastro imaginé que estabas en la ciudad .Es un buen trabajo o necesitas ayuda?

-Estoy bien..

Acercó mano a ese mentón claramente masculino marcado por un hoyuelo.

-Sólo quiero que este bien…

-Niñita somos dos solitarios no podrás librarte de mi!

El volvió a su tono habitual y levantó la mano llegando hasta el rostro de ella como ella no evitó su rose deliberadamente aquella mejilla ahora rosada hasta ese cuello sin tener otra intención más que sentir su piel .

-Sabía tu madre que entraba por la ventana de tu habitación? Que lo hacía Hasta que te marchaste a la universidad?

Ella río.

-Lo hace ver pecaminoso! Historia. Eso quería yo in doctorado en historia Europea y…

-Sólo hablábamos por horas! Tomabas nota y más notas y escribías. Hasta que me cansaba ponía música te hablaba de la diversión a través de los siglos y todo sólo me ofrecías algo de beber.

-las bebidas energizantes le agradan…isotónicas

Ella se permitió reír.

-Sigue bailado muy bien. Deberá mudarse?

-No – negó con énfasis cuando ella se puso de pie – somos pocos. Podemos camuflarnos el dinero sobra pero estoy cansado de huir. Envejecer en aquí si eso es posible.

-Por mi?

El evitó ser serio:

-claro niñita quiero llevarte a un asilo y en las visitas verte bailar y cantar! Deja ese empleo y maneja mis finanzas.

Ella meneo la cabeza no era la primera vez que se lo proponía miró el reloj de pared a un para la madrugada .pensaría en la propuesta. Debería de ir a bailar más a menudo. El llamaría a una de las limusinas para que la llevarán de regreso. sus amigos despertarían en sus casas que no temiera.

Ella se detuvo y lo observó.

-Es posible? Tiene...Un cabello ...blanco?

El se mostró casi orgulloso.

-Tengo casi cuarenta años!-mintió con desparpajo.

Ella abrió un palmo la boca y acarició ese cabello en puntas de pie. Estaba esperanzada tanto como él y lo notó.

-Supongo te agradan los maduros. ..

-No tenía esa cana la última vez que lo vi!

-Tal vez sea el comienzo del fin de la maldición estoy haciendo mucho mérito. -bajó la cabeza y retuvo la mano de ella – visite a tu madre…cuando enfermo una vez tenía fiebre dije en el hospital que era su primo. Oprimió mi mano dijo que me bendecida por mi buen corazón. Que si veía a un ángel peduría que me salvará. .Al parecer dejó un ángel aquí …

Besó la mano de ella.

-Ya es tiempo de que el somos salga y debe de cuidarte.

-Un baile para mi …anda.

La descalzó con cuidado inclinándose a ese pies blancos.

-Ese día cuando por fin pude ponerme de pie te enseñe a bailar un vals. Nadie baila eso estabas descalza tu madre no llegaba y te subí a mis pies para marcar el ritmo. Hagámoslo.

Ella sintió que aún rostro estaba tan rojo como la sangre bebida en aquellos cuartos pero cedió al contacto de ese cuerpo masculino cálido. Dijo que había encontrado por allí un disco de pasta pero la grabación parecía moderna y el aire se llenó de una música lenta. Ella se sintió flotar cerró los ojos y no pensó en más "tal Vez pueda llevarte a cenar.." la frase pareció una súplica en la voz masculina. Ella deseaba eso. El reloj hizo notar el comienzo del fin del encuentro. El lo supo. Y la presionó más contra su pecho. Que ironía! Él que había traspasado el tiempo debía de depender de el! Ella se separó y se observaron en silencio. Bastó un solo gesto para que por fin los labios se rosaran y se rindieran a un beso. Ella nada percibió sólo ansias.

-Saldrá el sol… mañana. ..Trabajaré. .

Ella lo dijo para tranquilizarse y se calzo.

-Tal vez retome esos escritos …los apuntes para rendir historia. .antigua

El sonrió esperanzado. Se mordió los labios y dijo que la limusina ya estaría esperándolos. Sus empleados eran fieles. Claro. Ella tomó su bolso. Solo se volteó para sorprenderlo con el mismo gesto infantil de siempre y besarlo sonoramente en la mejilla así de puntillas de pie. La puerta se cerró y la música cesó. El pareció querer descargar un puñetazo el bel reloj. En vez de eso fue hacia una de las ventanas y corrió la cortina. Prefirió no salir al balcón. Podía ver la limusina arrancar .

Uno de los jóvenes impecables Salió del cuarto y espió por sobre su hombro. En ese momento la muchacha bajó el vidrio de la ventanilla y agitó el brazo a la mole de cemento sabiendo que él esperarían ese saludo.

-no la volverás a encontrar otra vez al menos en los sitios que frecuentamos… ella nunca baila.

-No…ella solo baila conmigo. ..

FIN

B. .

21


End file.
